


you're smart

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Jagged Little Pill - Morissette & Ballard/Morissette/Cody
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: nick works up the urge to ask reader out. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username as a request form anon on apr. 9, 2020.
Relationships: Nick Healy/Reader
Kudos: 1





	you're smart

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> I never do these ask things but your JLP fox’s are truly getting me through these dark times and I just wanted to say thank you! I was wondering if we could get some more Nick Healy content because that man is an underrated fav hahahaha
> 
> i’m so glad you like my nick stuff because i sure do like writing it! this is just a cute & short little fic that i had a lot of fun writing :)
> 
> 693 words
> 
> cw: gnreader.

”how do you find the sine of x again?” you tapped nick healy on the shoulder and asked him. you didn’t really need his explanation, but he looked bored and you knew how smart it made him feel to explain stuff. and it couldn’t hurt to go over how to do it again.  
he turned around. his eyes lingered on yours for a fraction of a second before turning your paper around. his finger traced your work, doing the mental calculations as he went.  
”i would ask you that.” he said, placing the paper so that it faced you again. he pointed at a number you had erased, “it’s right there.” nick smiled at you.  
”oh, it is?” you blushed, turning your head down at your desk.  
”yeah.” he pointed at your work farther up the page, “but you multiplied the x by two here,” his finger jumped to the line before your erased answer, “so it’s a good thing you divided this side by two, otherwise you would’ve ended up on the other side of the circle.” he chuckled, like he had made some kind of joke.  
shit, you genuinely hadn’t meant to make that mistake. “oh, um, do you mind looking at fifteen as well?” you were pretty sure that you severely messed that one up.  
”i’m not going to give you the answers for all of them, y/n.” he said.  
”i know, but number fifteen was hard! and you’re smart! i mean, you practically proofread mr. o’s tests with how many mistakes you find in them.” you said as nick scanned your work.  
”are you suggesting i’m smarter than mr. o?”  
”that wasn’t my intention, but y’know… maybe.”  
nick laughed again. “your answer is right, by the way.”  
you carefully slid your paper off your desk and into a folder. “thanks, nick.”  
”you’re welcome.” he said, and turned around. you were a little disappointed at that, but whatever. you could try to talk to him again tomorrow.  
after about a minute had passed, he turned to face you again, “you’re smarter than you pretend to be. you know that, right?”  
you were caught off guard. what the hell was that supposed to mean? “i…”   
”i’m sorry, that sounds rude. it’s just- nearly everyday you ask me for help, and you don’t seem to need it. i mean, i’ve seen your grades. you’re smart.”  
how could you respond to that? “maybe i only make those grade because of your help.” you mutter. “it takes me longer to understand this stuff then it takes you.” you sighed.   
”oh, well… uh, i just thought that, uh, maybe you liked to talk to me, so… sorry.” nick said.  
”i like talking to you too, you seem pretty cool, but you’re also really smart.”  
the bell rang. you picked up your bag, and began to hurry to your next class. you felt incredibly embarrassed by that whole interaction and you just wanted to scream into a pillow.  
nick jogged up behind you. “hey, y/n?”  
you slowed your pace. “yeah?”   
”would you want to, uh, hangout sometime? like outside of school?” he rubbed the back of his neck.  
yes, yes, yes, a million times yes! “yeah sure.” you smiled at him. “what would you want to do? i’m thinking either watching monster trucks, or hunting for faeries. maybe arson.”  
nick laughed. “arson is tempting but maybe just going to get dinner?” he said hesitantly.  
”like a date?” you asked hopefully.  
”if you want it to be, yeah.”  
you pretended to consider it, “i’ll have to get back to you on that. i’ll text you my decision.” you joked.  
”wait, what?”  
”i mean, a first date with no going to a creepy old house to look for vampires? no illegal activities? that’s not like any first date i’ve ever been on.” you took the joke further.  
nick, finally catching on, said, “you’ve got to keep it a secret, but i was planning on summoning a demon for you.”  
you laughed. “this is my class.” you stopped in front of an open door. “i’ll text you later.”  
”so it’s a date?” he asked.  
”maybe!” you grinned.


End file.
